


Is this all in my head?

by Eyeball In Tea (SolveMyMystery)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cherik - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Secret Relationship, Secret pregnancy, Student Charles, Teacher Erik, Teacher-Student Relationship, secret mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolveMyMystery/pseuds/Eyeball%20In%20Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is from an annon Tumblre prompt that was sent to me. So i thought I'd have a go...</p><p>Prompt: Cherik mpreg where Erik is Charles teacher but Charles ends the relationship when he finds out that he's pregnant. He becomes secluded and doesn't talk to anyone anymore. Erik eventually finds out (not from Charles himself) and they argue about it but they get a happy ending??</p><p>This is my first one, so I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is this all in my head?

Charles sat at the back of class room. They where already 30 minutes into the lesson and he hadn't made a single note. Of course he hadn't. He was too busy thinking about well... His teacher. That's right. He was in love with his teacher, but this wasn't some stupid teenage crush because his science teacher loved him back too.  
  
Charles was 17. He had dark hair, and a slim body. He was also the most intelligent person in the place. He knew the answer to everything and even if he didn't he would read it once and then never forget it. Charles had surprisingly lost his virginity to his science teacher Erik. Erik was nearly 30, so he was young in terms of a teacher but not when he was fucking a 17 year old. Erik had lighter hair then Charles and was taller then him too. He constantly worked out which him toned and his arms defined, this just made it easy for him to pick Charles up. Do whatever he wanted with him.   
  
Charles continued in his daydream having flashbacks of how Erik had bent him over the sofa at his house. How Charles had screamed as his prostate was repeatedly being hit by his teachers hard length. How Erik had grunted as he finally built up and spilled inside of him.  
  
He was abruptly awoken from this daydream with a wave of nausea and stomach cramps. He knew he shouldn't have re-heated those take away left overs. The feeling rushed over him again. _Why did he have to get sick now?_ This was the last day before a 2 week break. Erik was facing the board writing something for the class to copy down but Charles leapt up and headed for the door worrying he wasn't going to make it in time. He could feel the eyes of Erik and his class burning into his back but he didn't have time to explain. He sprinted to the toilets he managed to get inside a cubicle just in time. Food poising is the worst. He cleaned himself up and splashed his face with water to get rid of the gleam of sweat that had settled across his forehead. He looked down at his watch. Thank god! Time to go home and sleep this off! He walked back to class to pick his bag up that he'd left behind in his haste. His class had already disappeared leaving behind Erik.  
  
"Are you okay?! You rushed out of here!" He said getting up making his way into Charles personal space, way more then he did with any other student.   
"Yeah, sorry. Just think I'm ill. I'll have to cancel tonight. I just wanna go home." He explained reaching for his bag.   
"Shame, I was so looking forward to it" he purred. His finger running up Charles' spine. Charles shuddered as goosebumps appeared on his clammy skin. _How was he able to do this to him?_   
"Yeah, me too. I'll call when I'm better." He rushed as he felt another wave of sickness come over him. He just needed some fresh air.   
  
He managed to make his way home without spewing up anymore. As soon as he got home he climbed into the shower then headed for bed. This process continued for a week. He'd wake up eat breakfast feel sick. His mother became more concerned this was definitely something more then a bit of food poisoning or even a stomach bug. So much against his will he made an appointment with the local surgery.   
  
The waiting room was too white, the clock was ticking too loudly and when it came to seeing his doctor he was too friendly. After a range or questions and poking and prodding the doctor was convinced it wasn't food poising but didn't know what else it could be. He then looked up with an already apologetic look on his face.  
  
"Are you sexually active with another male partner?" He asked. This is why Charles hated doctors. It's like they just had a degree in how to make you feel awkward.  
"Erm... Yes!" Charles blushed admitting.  
"Sorry I didn't ask sooner. It never really comes to mind when I see male patients but is there a chance you could be pregnant?"   
Charles began to panic. Of course they'd learnt about males pregnancies in class but he'd never really seen one or knew any male who'd ever had children.   
"No.. No I take a pill that's prescribed to me. It shouldn't happen" he gushed panicked.  
The doctor shot him a look. _The look_. "The pill is only 98% effective. You could have had an accident. Would you like me to do a test now?"   
Charles was just speechless. The only thing he could do was nod.   
  
Charles sat on the bus home his head leant against the cold window. As a tear fell down his cheek. It's true. He was pregnant. He wiped his tear stained face as the bus approached his stop. He took the long way back from the bus stop to his house.   
  
What was he going to do? He'd have to keep it. This was his accident this poor innocent child inside of him didn't deserve to die for it. His family had money so he didn't have to worry about that.  
  
How was he going to tell his family? Worst of all how was he going to tell Erik? He couldn't! And all his friends at school. Would they think him stupid? Disgusting? Foolish for creating a child at 17. Could he do this? Was he even ready?! Too late, he had to be.   
  
When he finally reached his house his mother was waiting for him in the lounge.   
"I thought you'd be home half an hour ago" she smirked. "How are you feeling, what did the doctor say?!"   
That's when his tears began to stream again. "Mum, I'm sorry"  
"Oh..." She murmured. Placing down her glass of wine. She wasn't used to this type of emotional interaction between them. She walked over to him and hugged him awkwardly.  
"What is it?"  
"Oh, god. I've being stupid mum. I'm pregnant and I'm keeping it" he admitted, not fully understanding what he was saying. He felt his mums arms quickly retract as they fell limp at her side.   
"Who the father?" She gushed. "I didn't even know you was sleeping with a man"  
Charles rolled his eyes at his stuck up mother. "Does it matter now, it's too late. I can't go back to school"  
This is when his mother became serious. "Look, your too bright not to earn your qualifications. If you feel like that I can pay for you to be tutored at the house until this... Baby comes" Charles nodded.  
"So who's the father?" She pushed again. After building himself up to it Charles finally blurted everything to his mother. About how the child was Erik's, how Erik was his science teacher that at one parents evening his mum had claimed to be 'rather attractive' when he finished she looked pale and speechless.  
  
When the new semester commenced Charles did not return. He didn't return Erik's constant phone calls or the mass of texts from his friends. Charles sat in his kitchen craving ice cream with ketchup thrown in rubbing his now rapidly growing bump when the doorbell rang. He opened the door to see his best friend Hank there. Charles smiled but Hank's eyes just dropped to the bump.  
  
"You have to be kidding me" he gasped. "Now I know why you haven't come back to class"   
"Yeah, sorry I just left without saying anything, it was all just a bit of a shock" he smiled. He told Hank about his new arrangements and his plans but never talked about the father even when Hank was pushing him to do so. Hank agreed to come back sometime next week to check up on him.   
  
While he sat finally able to eat his ice cream and ketchup his mum came flying into the hallway. He face flushed and her hair wild.  
"I thought you said you told him" his mum snapped.  
"What?" Charles asked genuinely confused.  
"I've just being at the mall buying a new handbag. When Erik comes up to me, he must of recognised me. Asks how you are and where you've been. He then tells me that I was looking good." She frowned, as Charles panicked.  
"So what did you do next?"  
"Well, I smacked him in the face and told him that he was disgusting for getting a teenage boy pregnant and never coming to see how you are since" his mother stormed.  
"I didn't want him to know mother!" Charles shouted, standing up. "I don't want him near this baby."   
  
It was the next day when he was driving home from the store after he had gone out with the desire just for more ice cream the he arrived home to see Erik there. His car parked in the driveway waiting his return, he must of known that his mother was out at work. He struggled to climb out of the car due to the oversized bump but he didn't even look in the direction of Erik who was now also emerging from his car. He just walked straight towards his front door, keys already ready. But he felt the pull on his arm as he reached the steps.  
  
"Was you ever going to tell me?"  
Charles ignored him.  
"Was you ever going to tell me?" He repeated at a louder volume. Charles turned to him tears in his eyes. "No. I wasn't! I didn't think you'd want it. I thought this was just... Sex"  
"I'm not like that! You should know that by now. When I said I loved you I meant it"  
"I knew you'd make me get rid of the baby. You wouldn't have wanted a child with one of your very own students. So I just wanted to keep it a secret"  
"You didn't even tell me! How would you know what I'd say. You can't do that. I have a right to know about my child!"  
"My child" Charles sneered. "I'm the one protecting her at the moment. Keeping her safe"  
Charles couldn't understand the sudden change in Erik's face from pure anger to a smile as his eyes filled up.  
"Her?" Erik mouthed. "It's a little girl?!" He whispered as a tear fell down his face. It was in that moment all those thoughts he'd had bout Erik. _He'd leave me, he'd want me to get rid of it._ Where just those... Thoughts. None of it was true. Erik did want him and their little girl.


End file.
